One more night
by rei-ko-naissance
Summary: A one shot inspired by a song, and nothing more.


**A/N: **Ok, don't judge me.

This one's another M-rated one shot which popped up the moment I heard this song. Honestly I am not a fan of Maroon 5, and have avoided songs like 'One more night' but well, this one here fits the fic.

So read and review, cuz grateful I shall be, eternally.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters used in this fic and all rights belong to their rightful owners, its too much of a hassle to own them anyway.

* * *

_'You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
__You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
__You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
__You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.'__  
_

I straightened up, my breath coming out in short gasps, a ring of bullet holes around me. Up ahead a very angry woman was pointing her Beretta at me, shouting a string of profanities that rivaled the bullets.

"I get it Revy! I get it!" I shouted, hands up in the air.

"I told you not to show your fucking face again, EVER!" she screamed, releasing a fresh stream of bullets that missed me by a centimeter.

"I just…" I kept going forward. For some reason I wasn't afraid at all.

"Shut the fuck up, limpdick!"

A few more steps later I was directly in front of her. She didn't stop shooting.

"Shit! You fucking asshole!" My hand was on her gun, warm blood dripping from where the bullet had just gone through.

"Revy…"

I watched her drop the gun, her face contorted in a fierce scowl. I raised my unharmed hand and brushed aside the hair covering her eyes.

"Fucking asshole…" she grabbed hold of my bleeding hand, making me flinch, and then quickly closed the distance between us.

'_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
__Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.'__  
_

Somehow we had reached her room and somewhere along the way she had made a makeshift bandage to stop the blood flow. But I wasn't concerned about that. No, all my senses were focused on the girl who was now nibbling on my lower lip, her hands ravaging my being.

'_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
__And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.'__  
_

"Revy…" She had managed to rid me of my pants. I didn't waste any time and pulled off her t shirt, caressing the soft mounds gently. I let out a soft chuckle as she growled and tackled me onto the bed, straddling me in the process. Seconds later I found myself bound to the bed, my tie cutting into my wrists, but not too painfully.

I knew how she liked things, how she cherished dominance. I remembered our first time, how shocked I was even though I had prepared myself for a rather rough night. But eventually I found myself yearning for it.

'_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes.'_

I watched her head bob up and down, a shiver running down my spine as I felt her tongue running down my shaft.

'_Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath'_

She rose up, looking at me with those smoldering eyes that melted my very being. I didn't let go of her gaze until she dipped her head again, squeezing my nipple between her teeth while one hand worked its way downwards until it met my shaft.

"Revy…" My eyes were shut tight, head rolled all the way back and hands straining against the tie. I couldn't think straight anymore, heck I couldn't even breathe right anymore. She knew her way with my body so well, it scared me.

"Revy… Please…" I begged, raising my hips in a desperate attempt to make her give me what I wanted, what I needed. Instead she brought her lips closer until they rested on mine and kissed me. I begged her for entrance, licking her lower lip and she granted it while she pinched my nipple.

She tasted of rum and cigarettes, a taste I had come to love.

"Why did you come back…" she whispered into my ear as she ground her hips against mine, making my back arch painfully.

"I… just…" I had lost the power of speech. I couldn't produce a coherent thought let alone produce coherent words. As she continued her sweet torture, I let out another desperate moan, bucking into her with all my might.

"Aren't you needy today." She chuckled, blowing into my ear and making me shiver. I turned my gaze at her, trying to tell her that I couldn't take it anymore.

Slowly, she eased onto me, a lot slower than what I needed. I raised my hips trying to speed it up, but she rose up higher instead.

"Not so fast, Rock…" she said, her voice laden with a surprising amount of passion. I shot my eyes open, and looked at the red head in front of me smiling with carnal pleasure. I watched her bear down on me, my shaft almost all the way in, the soft walls making it hard for me not to release already.

I let my head fall back and closed my eyes, surrendering to the tantalizing pace of the infamous two hands. I knew I couldn't make her speed up, for she only danced to her own tunes. I knew with each stroke, I was falling deeper into an abyss of no return.

Soon her lips were back on mine, creating havoc within me. I knew what she wanted, and I was more than ready to give it to her. It took her only a second to undo the tie, and another for me to reverse our positions.

I bit into her shoulder as she moaned loudly. This was where her mask of dominance crumbled to reveal her raw desire. And I wasn't one to argue with her on it. I plunged into her, moving faster and faster until she was screaming in pleasure.

And this was what I came back for, the final movement where her inner self lay bare, without the hardened façade of dominance.

And no matter how much I may regret this later on, there was nothing else I wanted to be doing right now.

'_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
__And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.'__  
_

I felt her body trembling beneath me, just like I had been not too long ago. I felt a smile stretch along my face as I dipped my head and imitated just what she had been doing, earning a moan several decibels higher.

"Rock!" she screamed, hips grinding into me, "I can't…"

I knew she was close, and so was I. I bent down to kiss her once more as I increased the pace, angling it at her sensitive spot. I could feel her throat vibrate as she moaned into my mouth. Suddenly she pulled free and glared thunderously, only earning a smile in return.

"Would do let me come already!" she screamed, her voice cracking a little at the end. I kissed her temple softly, smiling all the while. What could I do, I just enjoyed this part too much, and I knew she did to, no matter how much she denied.

But I didn't make her wait any longer. A couple of strokes later both of us found our release, the air filled with Revy's pleasured screams.

"Rock!" I just loved the way she said that.

When I woke up, I found her plastered to my side, an arm and a leg squeezing me in. It took me a while but soon I was heading out the door wearing the change of clothes that I had thankfully got. I ditched the ones that I had been wearing before and signaled for a cab.

"Airport." I said, getting a nod from the driver.

'_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
__That I'll only stay with you one more night'__  
_

I was right in time to catch the flight back home. Home, since that's what I had ended up calling the place Revy had exiled me to.

"Papa…?" I heard a little girl speak on the other side once my call got connected.

"Hey, honey. Are you doing ok?" I said, earning a glare from the air-hostess. I quickly finished up checking on her and switched off the phone.

'_And I know I said it a million times  
__But I'll only stay with you one more night'__  
_

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh I wanna die now. Its a pain the the ass having to write M-rated fics but what the hell this song literally threatened and demanded me to write this. No really, it threatened me, alright?


End file.
